


There's No Living In My LIfe Anymore

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Racism, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolores Umbridge has some unusual methods for finding information about Dumbledore's Army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Living In My LIfe Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Odd Pair_ for the Character Bingo Challenge in [ hh_sugarquill](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com).

Stupid children. She hates children more than anything. But she will do anything because Cornelius has asked her to do so. It’s her duty as the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, and she will never forget her duties.

Dolores Jane Umbridge is proud of her work. She has worked hard to gain her position, and she will not let mere _underaged, good-for-nothing students_ to ruin her life. Oh no, on the contrary. Albus Dumbledore might think he’s the mightiest wizard of them all, but Dolores knows best. It’s Cornelius Fudge, the righteous and just Minister for Magic.

Cornelius was right when he warned Dolores that Dumbledore would do anything to overcome Cornelius’ position as Minister. To brainwash the children to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned! What a nonsense! And to make matters worse, he’s blatantly using Harry Potter of all people as his poster child. What a shame. The Boy Who Lived could have been so much more, with the expert tutoring provided by Dolores and Cornelius themselves. Ah, but who cares about the lost chances.

Dolores smiled to her reflection, thinking how fortunate she is. Not only she is the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, but she is also Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and Hogwarts High Inquisitor. She has earned those titles all by herself – it was only a matter of time that Cornelius saw her potential. With those titles comes a responsibility, and she takes it very seriously. All that nonsense of Quidditch and learning real spells and Voldemort – it’s a miracle those poor children are still alive and sane. It has been a pleasure to notice that not all the hope has been lost, especially amongst her old house of Slytherin. Draco Malfoy especially is such a fine young man, making his parents proud of his accomplishments. 

It was their trustworthy and loyal work that caught the misfits behind Dumbledore’s Army. Now it was the time to find out how much damage have been done. She could not _interrogate_ Potter directly, oh no. Such a demanding task was to be performed by Cornelius himself, who in all his wisdom would know exactly what to do. However, Dolores had _other_ great candidates to choose from.

Like Anthony Goldstein, for example. The Ravenclaw prefect. The stupid, stupid boy had believed the outrageous lies told by Harry Potter and his _filthy, disgusting mud-blooded_ friend. Dolores would make everything alright. She might not been the most powerful witch when it came to transfiguration and charms, but she had some…. other resources. It was most surprising what kind of results one will get when using Venomous Tentacula for pressuring people.

After she had learned everything she needed to know from Anthony, she would very much like him to take care of her more…. physical needs. She’s a woman, after all, and she preferred her partners downright terrified. Anthony would not be any exception.

And if the poor boy decided to take his own life afterwards… well, it was not her loss.


End file.
